Tyranno Drake
|Row 1 title = Kanji: |Row 1 info = ティラノ・ドレイク |Row 2 title = Introduced in set: |Row 2 info = DM-19 Spectacle Nova }} Tyranno Drake is a race of creature shared between the Darkness and Fire civilizations. Gameplay This race is introduced as part of the cycle of races during the Phoenix Saga. *Great Mecha King with Machine Hero *Grand Devil with Deep Marine *Dreammate with Vehicle Bee *Tyranno Drake with Brave Spirit *Arc Seraphim with Saint Head They mostly appear as a more or less humanoid dragon-like species. Many of them have "Dragoon" in their name (dragon riders), and many of their evolutions have Dragon or Phoenix in their names. Support * Pursuiting Raizen (May only attack, if a Tyranno Drake already attacked this turn) * Gorbaudon the Blast Flame (While controling a Tyranno Drake, this creature gains power +2000) * Kira, of the Dragon Sound (Your Tyranno Drakes cost 1 less) * Flamenimal of Wildfire (Your Tyranno Drakes get power +1000) * Shot Wheel of Meizrazen (Your Tyranno Drakes get "Power attacker +3000") * Suza of Gale (Your Tyranno Drakes get speed attacker) * Sag Panel of Eradication (Your Tyranno Drakes get slayer) * Kemprar of Poisoned Fog (When a Tyranno Drake wins a battle, you may return a creature from your graveyard to your hand) * Danzen the Drake Pulse (Thrilling Three: Tyranno Drake file:thrillingthree.gif Return a creature from your graveyard to your hand) * Amazoness Dragoon (Life Gate: Tyranno Drake) * Undertaker Dragoon (Life Gate: Tyranno Drake) * Raptor Dragoon (While you control a Brave Spirit, your Tyranno Drakes and Brave Spirits can't be attacked) * Flare Fusion Dragoon (Bio Kick—When one of your Tyranno Drakes attacks your opponent unblocked, discard this card to destroy any number of opponent's creatures with a total power of 3000) * Omega Crisis Dragoon (Whenever you put a Tyranno Drake into battle zone, each player destroys one of their non-Tyranno Drakes) * Bilifen the Explosion (When put into the battle zone you may destroy an opponent's creature with power 2000 or less for each of your Tyranno Drakes) * Soul Vice Dragoon (When put into battle zone, your opponent discards a card for each of your other Tyranno Drakes) * Gauss Blazer, Flame Dragon Admiral (When put into battle zone, reveal the top 3 cards from your deck. Add all revealed Tyranno Drakes and Brave Spirits to your hand and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order) * Iron Command Dragoon (Fort Energy: Brave Spirit file:Fortenergy.gif Until the end of turn, all your Tyranno Drakes gain "Speed Attacker" and "This creature must attack if able") * Pinshot Dragoon (Thrilling Three: Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit file:thrillingthree.gif Choose an opponent's creature. Until the end of this turn, that creature gains power -3000) * Tyranno-Drive Energy (Launcher E: Tyranno Drake; Destroy a creature with power equal to or less than the total power of the Tyranno Drakes tapped while casting this Spell) * Roubanrei of Impact (When one of your Tyranno Drakes or Brave Spirits attacks, destroy an opponent's Blocker) * Gallypay the Demonic Blade (When a Tyranno Drake or Brave Spirit attacks unblocked, your opponent discards a card) * Tauros, Battle God (When one of your attacking Tyranno Drakes isn't blocked, it breaks an additional shield) * Tyranno Link Nova (Sympathy: Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit) Creatures that evolve from Tyranno Drakes: * Dragforce, Battle Phoenix Dragon * Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix * Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix * Dragrunder, Thunderous Dragonic Phoenix * Dorambeak, Violent Dragon Phoenix (All your Tyranno Drakes and Brave Spirits gain "Power attacker +4000") * Dragirias, Explosive Dragonic Phoenix (The power of your Tyranno Drakes becomes doubled; Tyranno Drakes with 6000 or more power gain double breaker) * Dran Gileos, Nine Divine Dragoons (Put on 1 of your Zombie Dragons or Tyranno Drakes; If put on a Tyranno Drake, look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 of it's cards) * Dolzabard, Superior Dragonic Phoenix (Fort Energy: Tyranno Drake file:Fortenergy.gif This creature breaks an opponent's shield) * Bolgalshack, Super Divine Dragoon (Put on 1 of your Dragons or Tyranno Drakes; If put on a Tyranno Drake, destroy an opponent's creature with power 4000 or less) * Asteroid Luxus, Shower of Light (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Tyranno Drakes, Fire Birds, and/or Dragons) * Asteroid Gauss, Flame Comet (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Tyranno Drakes, Brave Spirits, and/or Armored Dragons) * Ixion Burning Brave, the Supernova (Evolution GV—3 of your Tyranno Drakes, Brave Spirits and/or Armored Dragons) * Supernova Pluto Deathbringer (Evolution GV—3 of your Tyranno Drakes, Death Puppets and/or Grand Devils) * Supernova Mars Disaster (Evolution GV—3 of your Tyranno Drakes, Dreammates and/or Humans) * Supernova Black Hole Thanatos (Evolution GV—3 of your Tyranno Drakes, Grand Devils and/or Deep Marines; Great Life Gate: Tyranno Drake, Grand Devil, Deep Marine, Brave Spirit) Example Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Darkness Category:Tyranno Drake